herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
:This article is about the original version of Optimus Prime. If you were looking for other versions, see Optimus Prime (disambiguation) Optimus Prime, originally known as Orion Pax, is the main protagonist of the Transformers franchise. He is the leader of the heroic Autobots, sworn protectors of humanity and Cybertron, and battles against the menace of the Decepticons and their evil ruler Megatron. Optimus Prime's main disguise has tended to be a large truck and he is generally seen as one of the most powerful Autobots on Earth. Optimus Prime is the titular ultimate main protagonist of the popular Transformers Generation 1. Optimus Prime is voiced by Peter Cullen who also voiced the character in the live-action film series and [[Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime)|the character in the Transformers: Prime animated series]]. He has also been voiced by Garry Chalk and David Kaye in other incarnations. History |-|Cartoon = Backstory As seen in War Dawn, Optimus Prime was originally Orion Pax, a young dock worker dueing the Golden Age, nine million years ago. He had a girlfriend named Ariel, and a best friend in Dion. He admired the Decepticons for their abilities to fly. One day, a new group of robots, the Aerialbots, arrived on the docks, and Orion introduced himself and his friends. A group of Decepticons arrived, and Orion was shocked when he was approached by Megatron, who claimed to be looking for a place to store his wares. Orion showed Megatron around the warehouses and explained that they were used for storing energy, at which point Megatron ordered his followers to attack and steal it all. When Orion took a shot to the shoulder, Ariel rushed to his defense, but was hit by another blast from Megatron. The enraged Orion lunged at Megatron, but was shot down by him. While Megatron and his troops set about pillaging the warehouses, the Aerialbots carried his body away in hopes of finding someone to repair him. They came upon Alpha Trion, who decided to subject Orion to a new reconstruction process he had developed, which would strengthen their bodies so that they could battle the Decepticons on even footing. Thus it was that Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, the new leader of the Autobots, and was given the Matrix of Leadership. While Alpha Trion set to work on rebuilding Ariel into "Elita One" using Prime's schematics as a basis, Prime confronted Megatron, introducing himself as the Decepticon's "worst nightmare". Season 1 Four million years ago, Optimus Prime ended a Decepticon attack on the Ark by directing it towards prehistoric Earth. When both factions reawakened in 1984, Optimus Prime and the Autobots fought the Decepticons on numerous occasions until 2005. The Movie In 2005, Optimus Prime was stationed on Moonbase One, and dispatched troops to Earth to acquire energy for an strike to take back Cybertron. The Decepticons got wind of the plan and attacked the shuttle. They schemed to use the shuttle to stage a surprise attack on Autobot City; however, a distress call summoned Optimus Prime and support troops to Earth. Declaring that Megatron would have to be stopped, Prime fought his way through the Decepticons before confronting Megatron in a duel. Despite a gash being torn in his side, Prime gained the upper hand in the battle and was poised to deliver a killing blast when the young Autobot Hot Rod leapt into the middle of the fight, having spotted that Megatron was reaching for a gun. Megatron overpowered the youth and used him as a shield, preventing Prime from taking his shot, and opened fire with the gun, blasting Prime in his wound. Prime fell, and Megatron stood over him, about to deliver the final blow, but at the last moment, Prime hurled Megatron off the platform on which they battling. With Megatron bested, the Decepticons fled, as the other Autobots flocked to the side of the wounded Prime. Despite the efforts of Perceptor, Optimus Prime's wounds were fatal. Prime passed the Matrix of Leadership, and with it Autobot leadership, to Ultra Magnus. Muttering "'Til all are one", Optimus died, his lifeforce becoming one with the Matrix. When Hot Rod opened the Matrix within Unicron, Prime 's voice was heard once more, dubbing Hot Rod "Rodimus Prime". Season 3 As seen in Five Faces of Darkness, Optimus Prime was among the deceased Autobot leaders within the Matrix, who told Rodimus of the Quintesson's origins. As seen in Dark Awakening, Optimus Prime's body was entombed in a deep-space mausoleum with the many other fallen Autobots, but the Quintessons reanimated his body as part of an attempt to destroy the Autobots. Pursued by the Decepticons through space, a team of Autobots led by Rodimus Prime took refuge in the mausoleum, where they were encountered by the seemingly-reborn Optimus. Optimus dispatched the pursuing Decepticons, and Rodimus, never truly comfortable with leadership, relinquished the Matrix to him. At that point, the reprogrammed Optimus turned on the Autobots, stranding them on the mausoleum and blowing it up. The zombie Prime returned to the main Autobot force and reassumed command, to lure the fleet into a trap. Hot Rod and his Autobots survived the mausoleum explosion, and Hot Rod battled Prime. In the course of the fight, the Matrix overpowered the Quintessons influence, and Optimus returned the talisman to Hot Rod, ordering the rest of the Autobots clear while he piloted his flagship into the Quintessons' trap, setting off the booby-trap detonator, triggering the explosion of a nearby sun, seemingly destroying him. to be added. |-| Comics = Backstory to be added Transformers 84 to be added Marvel's the Transformers to be added Early battles on Earth to be added Captured by Shockwave to be added Return to Cybertron to be added Death to be added Existing in VR to be added Resurrected as a Powermaster to be added Time Wars to be added Underbase Saga to be added Old enemies return to be added Alliance against Unicron to be added Action Master to be added Another Time and Place to be added Generation 2 to be added Classics to be added Regeneration One to be added Personality Cartoon Optimus is a very brave and strong leader who fights with equal compassion and power, valuing all life and unwilling to bow down to tyranny or terror. He has an undying commitment to leadership and peace and sees violence only as a last resort. He is straightforward, wise, and upbeat. He believes in the good of everyone, not looking down on humans and other beings as lesser, like Megatron does. He also dislikes rap music, putting him at odds with other Autobots such as Blaster or Jazz. Optimus is secretly plagued by self-doubt and pacifism that makes him a reluctant warrior. Powers Being a Transformer, Optimus Prime can transform into a Kenworth K1000 cab over truck. With this, he can go at extremely fast speeds. He usually wields an ion blaster, a rifle that can shoots lethal explosive rounds and/or a barrage cannon, another rifle that shoots warheads filled with 3,000 pounds of TNT. He also has several melee weapons, such as energon axes, dual retracting swords, and hooks. He can also lift over 2,000 tons.In his chest is a mystic talisman, also known as the Autobot matrix of leadership and the creation matrix, carried by all Autobot leaders. When Optimus transforms, his cab turns into an ion blaster and his trailer disconnects, forming a combat deck. This deck supports a mobile battle station and headquarters armed with assorted artillery and beam weapons that fire automatically. Quotes Trivia *Total Film Magazine named Optimus Prime the 30th greatest movie superhero of all time. *Optimus Prime is approximately 9 million years old, at least. *Optimus has been mentioned very publicly in global affairs in recent years. A 2008 Canadian Armed Forces operation in Afghanistan was named “Op Timis Preem,” in (an obvious but not publicly admitted) homage to the Autobot leader. It was an extremely successful operation, taking out key Taliban leaders and some Taliban infrastructure. While the Canadian military didn’t directly cite Optimus Prime as a reference for their mission, British Prime Minister Gordon Brown was much more blatant about his Optimus love in 2009. After speaking on the radio about toys his children received for Christmas, he said he hoped he could meet Optimus Prime because “he seems to be able to solve most of the problems.” *There are huge statues of Optimus in China. Navigation Ru: Оптимус Прайм pl:Optimus Prime (G1) Category:Honorable Category:Genderless Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:The Chosen One Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Paragon Category:Sophisticated Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Humanoid Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master of a Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Animal Kindness Category:Predecessor Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Narrators Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Harmonizers Category:Elementals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Sympathetic Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Knights Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Legacy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Patriots Category:Role Models Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:The Hero Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Special Agents Category:Unwanted Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Mentor Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Successors Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Bigger Good Category:Charismatic Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants